nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The opening scene/Dusty the racing champion legend/Flight with Skipper
The way the opening scene, Dusty the racing champion and flight with Skipper scenes goes in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The screen shows a message saying, "Dedicated to the courageous firefighters throughout the world who risk their lives to save the lives of others." A re-recorded version of the Planes theme music starts to play while this is shown, and while the film logos show. On the DisneyToon Studios logo, several of the Wings Around the Globe racers zoom past, and the camera moves to show a runway and the racers taking part in a race, although they do not include El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Ishani, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed.) Announcer: Look at them go! Into the final lap! (The camera shows different shots of the racers zooming through the sky, with Dusty Crophopper moving through the pack. In one of the shots, the film logo 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue is shown as the camera aims at the sky.) Announcer: And here comes number seven... Dusty Crophopper! (Having overtaken Gunnar Viking, Dusty is right behind Little King. He takes a look at his airspeed indicator, where he redlines the torque, and passes Little King and LJH 86 Special to cross the finish line in first place.) Announcer: And Dusty wins the gold! Chug: Go, Duster! Thomas: You did it! Yeah, Dusty! That's what I'm talking about! (The screen then shows Dusty on stage with his trophy, as the press take pictures of him, before it then shows him giving a fan his autograph. Dusty is then shown in a interview with Brent Musburger, while footage of Dusty from the first film is shown on the screen behind them. Meanwhile, Skipper Riley, Dottie, Chug, Sparky and the whole of Team Equesodor are watching the interview on TV while in Propwash Junction.) Brent Mustangburger: Dusty, you were just a small-town crop duster who overcame impossible odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And now, you're an air racing legend. Dusty Crophopper: Well, Brent, I've had an amazing team supporting me every step of the way. The best Team of best Friends including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the best coach, the best mechanic and the best fuel truck that anyone could ask for. Sparky: Hey, wait a minute! You're a gas consultant. Chug: That's correct. I've got gas. Yeah, right. (The screen then shows Dusty in another race with some of the Wings Around the Globe racers, making a barrel roll as he overtakes one of the racers, then getting into first place just before crossing the finish line. The crowd cheers as Dusty touches down. He is then shown giving his autograph to another fan, who chuckles. Dusty is then shown racing through pylons in New York. He then goes up into the air, before going back in the opposite direction, and crossing the finish line, as a picture gets taken with his eyes closed. The screen shows the picture on a newspaper as Sparky picks up a copy. He is with Chug and Team Equesodor while Chug is refueling Dusty, who has returned to Propwash Junction.) Sparky: (chuckles) Awesome pic, Dust, except, uh, your eyes are closed. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Never noticed that. Thomas: Way to go, Dusty! Chug: (chuckles) Racing with your eyes closed, huh? So, that's your secret. Dusty Crophopper: Oh, yeah, you figured it out, Chug. Apple Bloom: Actually, yeah. Dusty? Yes, ? Dusty, you are... really lucky. Dusty Crophopper: I am? Yeah! For these past three years, you get to explore all these places while racing, and you're still learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you always do all this time. Too cool for mule, . Dusty Crophopper: Well, thanks so much, . You too, . Those really means a lot. Especially from a Cutie Mark Crusader like you three. (After the song ended, Mayday arrived at the scene.) Mayday: That was some pretty fancy flying, Dusty. Saw it all on my radio with pictures. Dusty Crophopper: Um, you mean your TV. Mayday: No, no. That's clearing up. My bumper was nearly corroded right through. Dusty Crophopper: All right. Mayday: Disgusting looking. Ah, yeah, it was all rusty and blistered. Dusty Crophopper: I got it. Anyway, what else is going on? Mayday: Dottie gave me some of that Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. (Mayday turns around to show Dusty, Chug, Sparky and the team his bumper, to which they react in shock, with Dusty and the team looking away, and Sparky covering his eyes with his newspaper.) Mayday: Ka-chow! Dusty Crophopper: Ah! Look away! Look away! Percy: I can't look! Mayday: How's it look now? Dusty Crophopper: Looks great. Fine. Yeah, very fine. Don't really need to know. Mayday: Take a closer look. Dusty Crophopper: (looking back at Mayday) That's close enough. Don't really need to have a look! (Mayday's tailpipe then falls underneath his undercarriage.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Mayday: What was that? Your tailpipe. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Didn't need to see that. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, not so attractive, Mayday, really! I do not really want to see that! Sparky: Oh, hey, hey, guys, guys! Listen to this. Listen to this. What is it? Sparky: (reading the newspaper) "After his Red Bull win, Dusty Crophopper..." Chug: (to Dusty) That's you. Sparky: "...returns to Propwash Junction..." Mayday: That's here. Sparky: "...where he will be performing at their annual Corn Festival." Mayday: They mentioned the Corn Festival? Yeah, I believe that they would if Dusty is famous. Chug: Oh, it's national news! Dusty Crophopper: Seriously? That's great. Emily: Yeah, really great! Brody Enid: Yeah! The phone's been ringing off the hook here at the motel. Gonna have to get out the inflatable hangars. Barbara Enid: Oh, yeah, everybody wants to see you, Dusty. Dusty Crophoppper: Yeah, it's gonna be the biggest Corn Fest yet. Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited for the festival I can hardly stand up straight! Fluttershy: I sure hope . Applejack Rarity: Dusty Crophopper: Rarity, don't worry. . Skipper Riley: Dusty. Ready to do some flying? Dusty Crophopper: Absolutely, Skipper. Mayday: Don't stay out too late! Sparky: Later, Dust! Enjoy your flight! Chug: Remember to open your eyes! (chuckles) Man, I suppose that will never get old. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio to the people in the control tower) Hey, Propwash Tower, this is Crophopper Seven. Flight of two, ready for takeoff. Propwash Tower: Crophopper Seven, Propwash Tower. Wind's calm. Runway two-seven clear for takeoff. Have a great flight, fellas. (Coming onto the runway, Dusty waggles his wing flaps and tail.) Dusty Crophopper: Crophopper Seven flight, on the roll. (Dusty and Skipper soon take off, soaring above the town and over the water tower, before flying over a cornfield and towards the farm silos that were part of the training course for Dusty, who slaloms them.) Skipper Riley: Snap into those turns. Tighten it up. There you go. (Dusty then makes a banked turn between two trees, before he and Skipper fly above the river, and come to a bridge.) Skipper Riley: Now let's work that vertical! (They both fly under the bridge, with Dusty skinning the water's surface with his wing tip, before they fly high up into the sky. Suddenly, as they come to the clouds, Dusty's engine sputters, and an alarm pulses rapidly. Dusty notices one of the lights on his dashboard flashing, and the camera then zooms through the torque meter, showing the wires leading to the engine, and zooming into his gearbox, where one of the gears shatters, before the camera then zooms out to show Dusty in the air, as he then loses power and falls down while spinning, wide-eyed.) Dusty Crophopper: (pants) Skipper Riley: Dusty! Dusty, are you okay? Dusty Crophopper: (getting power) My... My engine. Skipper Riley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, steady, there. (through the radio to the control tower) Propwash Tower, this is Jolly Wrench Seven. We're a flight of two, five miles north of the airport inbound for a precautionary landing. Propwash Tower: (through the radio) Roger. Proceed direct to the numbers. Wind two-seven zero at five. Runway two-seven clear to land. Category:Scenes